


A Threat or a Promise

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Nick Amaro x reader
Kudos: 10





	A Threat or a Promise

You always said you’d done your best to keep work at work, and your personal life out of it, but when Zara ended up in your E.R, you found yourself flustered by her dashing father your heart warming at how soft he was with her, keeping her calm. The heat headed south when he shot you a dimpled grin, your eyes darting to his left hand, noticing the lack of a wedding ring. Once you assured him that Zara would be fine, what he was stressed about being a brake was simply a sprain he calmed down a bit, and the flirt definitely got laid on as he filled out a bit of paperwork for you. He couldn’t help the smile on his cheeks as he watched you keep Zara distracted as he finished up, laughing with her, practically completely covering the tensor bandage with stickers, making sure she had a lollipop before hopping down from the bed. 

You were sad to see him go, but it was only a couple of weeks later that he popped up at the nurse’s station during one of your overnight shifts.

“Mr. Amaro? Is Zara okay?” He beamed at your ability to not only remember names, but the concern for his daughter.

“Yeah, she’s fine. And uh- it’s actually detective.” His hand pulled at the side of his jacket, revealing the badge on his hip as Olivia joined him at the counter, “This is my partner, Detective Benson.”

“Special victims?” You cocked a brow, picking up a chart you were halfway through.

“Yeah.” The woman replied, “we heard there was an outcry witness?”

“That would be me.” You flipped the chart shut, “She’s still getting her kit gone, I had to assess and treat her other injuries first. Room 104 if you want to talk to her now.” You gestured down the hall with a nod Olivia was gone.

That was how you ended up spending the better part of your night and the following afternoon with Nick Amaro. You ended up having to testify which meant even more time spent around the squad, and the slip of a business card from Nick to you, telling you to call if you needed anything. The harmless flirting started over text, an occasional cheesey pick up line, small tidbits of stories exchanged over the days, a few more fiesty texts when the skies were dark and a few glasses of wine had been consumed. 

Once the trial was wrapped, he finally asked you out for drinks that you very quickly agreed to. There was no wasting time, ending up back at his empty apartment tangled in the sheets until the wee hours of the morning. It was something fun, something casual, both your schedule’s were overfilled and odd hours so it simply clicked, there was never complaining about someone having to run off unexpected and that helped.

Currently, you were sitting at the kitchen island, bare in only one of Nick’s shirts, cup of coffee and abandoned cross word in front of you. Nick sat across from you, clad in just pyjama pants as he powered through a little bit of leftover paperwork for the following day of work. To say you’d distracted him that morning would be an understatement, and he knew the rest of the day would entail more of just that. He noticed the way your pen stilled, the small movement as your eyes scanned from the paper infront of you up to him for the eighth time in the past five minutes. A smirk escaped on his lips as you tugged your lower one into your mouth, shifting uncomfortably in your chair, knowing exactly where your mind was in that moment.

“If you don’t stop staring at my lips without doing anything about it I will take you right here on this counter.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” You cocked a brow, sliding the crossword to the side as Nick looked up at you, gleam evident in his eye. 

“You know exactly what it is.”

You shrieked playfully as he lunged around the counter, tugging you to him in a very heated kiss. His lips slid against yours, tongue plunging into your mouth, groaning at the syrupy taste of your breakfast. Your hands slid up his bare chest, scratching at his nipples while his kneaded at the flesh of your ass, pulling you even closer to him. Rolling his hips against you you whined at the feel of his hardening cock through his pants, thrusting yourself closer to it, eager for it to brush across your naked cunt.

Nick’s hands closed tightly around your hips, hoisting you up onto the island, one shoving up the shirt while the other tangled into your hair, tugging heavily. You broke free of his lips, gasping at the sensation, he chuckled darkly, lips teasing at the skin of your neck before his teeth sunk into it. You whined, squeezing your legs around his hips.

“Niiick…” His lips moved back up your neck, nipping at your earlobe before he husked against your skin,

“Only good girls get rewarded sweetheart..don’t forget that.”

“I’ll be good.” You mewled, your hands wrapping into his dark locks as his lips moved down your collarbone.

“Good.” His hands tugged at your hips, practically dangling your ass off the counter edge. His hand cupped at your pussy, running two fingers through your folds, dragging your juices up to circle your clit. You gasped at the feeling, your eyes falling shut, still so sensitive from your earlier sessions in the bedroom, your pussy clenching around nothing as his fingers continued to toy with your swollen nub. Nick easily slid two fingers in, grinning at the already sopping sounds echoing through the room as he began to pump them. Your arms wrapped around him tighter, breathy moans against his ear as he sucked a darkening mark against your neck. 

“Need more..please…”

“Yeah?” He asked, tilting your chin up to look at him with his free hand, “You want me to fuck ya sweetheart?”

“Please…Nicky please fuck me.” Your voice was nothing but a high pitched whine at this point, puppy dog eyes begging him.

“My fingers aren’t enough for you?” He curled them that instant, hitting your most sensitive spot, chuckling at the way your walls fluttered around his hand. “You want my cock huh? Need to feel it deep inside you?”

“Yes! Oh-fuck!” You swore as the heel of his palm rubbed against your clit.

“Words darlin’.” God, you hated (although loved) when he did shit like this. You could barely concentrate with the way his fingers were fucking you, as if you could properly form words while you were more than halfway to an orgasm.

“Need your cock…wa-want you to fuck me-hard.”

“Well all you needed to do was ask.” 

You huffed in annoyance at the grin on his face, at least relieved as he kicked off his pyjama pants, his hands ridding you of your shirt. A strong arm curled around your lower back, keeping you sitting and steady on the edge of the counter while the other one grasped his cock, lining it up to your entrance. He wasted no time plunging into you, filling you to the hilt, both of you letting out matching moans at the sensation. He stilled for a second, nipping at the skin of your shoulder while he got used to the warmth of your fluttering walls around him before pulling out to just the tip, then settling a bruising pace. A sharp groan escaped your lips with nearly every thrust, the feel of each drag against your walls increasing the heat of the coil in your belly. 

“Oh-fuck! Niiick…” 

“Love your pussy, so fucking wet-feels so fuckin’ good.” He ducked his head down, sucking a tit into his mouth, causing a string of swears to leave your lips. Feeling the way your walls were clenching around him, seeing the way his cock was coated in more and more of your juices with each thrust, the way you buried your head into his shoulder, he knew you were close. His free hand pinched at your nipple before moving down to your clit, rubbing in heavy fast circles. “Be a good girl and come for me baby…let go…”

Your hips shot toward him, ever thankful for the steady arm keeping you on the counter as his hips thrust into you harder and harder. The heat in your body was built so high it was almost too much, your thighs beginning to shake around him, a strangled cry escaped you as your entire body clenched around Nick as you reached your peak. He slowed his thrusts while you rode out your orgasm, body shuddering against him. 

Once you were somewhat back on earth he pulled you off the counter, you yelped as his arms flipped you over, pinning you against it. Groaning as he plunged back into your heat, returning to the fast and hard pace you’d practically been begging for all morning. Your hips bucked back to meet his, eager to help him reach his release, squeezing your walls around his thickness the best you could. Your hands clawed at the marble eyes screwing shut when his hand wrapped around you, seeking out your clit once again.

“You’ve got one more in you, I know it.” His words were breathless, his hips beginning to stutter in their thrusts. He pinched your clit sharply, causing your walls to clamp down on him even harder than before, and by some stroke of luck you hit your second orgasm the same time his hips stilled, spilling cum deep inside you. He let out a heavy grunt, nearly collapsing over you on the counter, kissing the back of your shoulder softly.

Nick stayed buried in your cunt, laying a trail of kisses down your back while he started to soften before pulling out. He grabbed a clean dish towel, wiping up the juices leaking down your thighs and then pulled you up into his arms, turning you in his arms to kiss you gently.

“That enough to satisfy you long enough so I can finish my paperwork?” You giggled in response, popping up on your toes to kiss him.

“I think I need a Gatorade…” 

“Not surprised.” He laughed, “How ‘bout you go start the shower and I’ll meet you in there.” 

“Mmm..sounds great.” You smiled as his lips softly met yours before turning from him, a yelp escaping your lips as he swatted at your ass cheek. Though you were unable to help the grin when you turned and he shot you that dazzling smile and a wink.


End file.
